Toxic
by Murdered.By.A.Marionette
Summary: "To think you'd try to lay harm to me-" His eyes found hers in the darkness, his irises turning predatory, "-such audacity." - "The Snake I Love" - ReWrite.


**A/N: **When I wrote "The Snake I Love" I had deleted it due to - well to put it frankly - because I was EXTREMELY unhappy with the story.

**This is a REWRITE**.

However, it will not contain the exact same chapters, same title, or anything of that nature -in fact- this will probably sound like it's a completely brand new fic. The only thing that will be the same is the plot.

**!THIS IS MY ORIGINAL STORY****!**

Thank you for all of you that encouraged me to rewrite this.

M.B.A.M. ~ A.K.A. - Vampy-Bitch

* * *

><p><strong>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~<strong>

Chapter 1 -

Sleep With One Eye Open

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

* * *

><p><em>If I Had It My Way I'd Slit Your Throat With The Knife You Left In My Back<em>

_All The Shame, All This Guilt, All This Regret, That's Me_

_I'm Inside Of You, And This Is Your World_

_Fucking Falling Apart Mate, From The Inside Out_

_Everything Will Fall At You Feet - You've Got Hell To Pay_

_And You Better Fucking Bow Down To Me_

_You Better Beg For Mercy_

_Get On Your Fucking Knees And Cry Me a Fucking River_

_Sleep With One Eye Open_

_Best Friends Means Forever, Cunt_

_**Sleep With One Eye Open, By Bring Me The Horizon**_

* * *

><p>"I hate you."<p>

She twisted a kunai through her fingers.

"How I _despise_ you."

Her words were coated with as thick of venom as the subject of her hatred. That subject consisting of a very male yet very monstrous creation. An oh-so beautiful monster that plagued her dreams and sent unwanted darkness in her soul.

"_Orochimaru_." She hissed up at the starlight.

It had been a good five years since her last encounter with the snake-man, who still held an invisibly strong grasp on her heart - which had rotted and withered with all the poison he'd sunk into it.

* * *

><p>:<strong>FlashBack:<strong>

She could recall the way her form had stiffened and collapsed to the ground as the mark on her shoulder burned with a vengeance, emitting his dominance over her being. Sunken to her knee's Anko peered up at the gorgeously deceitful demon before her.

Yellow slits met brown.

"Still holding a grudge?" He cooed - gracefully relaxing into a kneeling position while grasping her face in a gentle caress. "Because I used you up and threw you away?"

Anko's face twisted in fury.

"You bastard." She spat.

His eyes quirked with knowing, a malicious smile etching his features. Cocking his head to the side he gingerly stroked his thumb across her cheek, his smile growing wider as she yanked her face away from his touch.

Still so disobedient.

"Ah." His eyes danced with amusement. "You _are _still angry…" His voice took on a teasing tone, before he looked at her with an excited grin,"…I've found the perfect heir."

Her eyes burned with hateful intensity. He spoke to her as if they were the best of friends - the bastard.

_The perfect heir?_

"**Who**." That voice sounded spiteful, wait, was that hers?

"Are you jealous?" The mocking purr brought a deep shade of red to her ears.

They burned.

"Unlike you-" He continued with the same smile that hinted at her inabilities, "..That kid will excel. He inherited the Uchiha ability." With a long lick of his tongue, it slid over his lips.

Anko winced and gritted her teeth in pain. Her fingers tightened on the curse mark.

He regarded her actions, and gave a sudden thoughtful expression. "I gave him that same little present away today."

His voiced as wicked as evil itself.

She grimaced in pure disgust.

"And what makes you think-" She winced again, her tone dropping into an exhausted grunt. "..t-that he'll even _live _to become your vassal?"

Oochimaru's eyes flashed with malicious glee, "Because… his vengeance is strong enough to overpower any obstacle. He's got the power to succeed." He let those burning eyes fall on her, stating silently that it was something she clearly lacked.

Her eyes narrowed angrily, "Even so.. The chances of him actually living-"

"It's true that only one in ten will survive but, like you, he'll no doubt live. And _unlike _you, he'll be strong enough to be worth my time."

The words slithered from his mouth in a tempting caress, which fanned the flames of her deepest dilemma. Having been tossed aside for being too weak, she felt his reinstated excuse take a stab at her pride.

Anko's eyes flashed with burning hatred.

She wasn't good enough for him, in his eyes.

"You-" She hardly had time to ground out another word.

"Do not stop this exam. I will not be deprived of my fun." He cut in, not hiding his amusement at her burning gaze.

Her ex-sensei stood then - looking down at her and expressing a predatory snake-like grin. He turned on his heel, gracefully, and strode further down the tree's length. Without a single motion of his hand, Orochimaru dispersed in a cloud of purple black flames.

His word echoing in her head after he'd disappeared.

'_If anything were to happen to stop this exam, consider it the end of the hidden leaf village._'

Anko winced, clutching the cursed mark on her left shoulder, before gathering her bearings and heading back to the safety of Konoha grounds. In her condition, practically fatigued from that bastards mark, she didn't want to be in that wretched forest.

**:End:**

* * *

><p>She hung off the edge of the balcony, letting her feet dangle limply. The night was stained with a deep black blue - the stars sparkling with a hidden and untouchable beauty. How she envied them, their ability to shine even through the darkest of nights.<p>

The kunai between her fingers had slipped, and was now crashing to the bottom at an unreachable speed. She watched, eyes slightly drooped, as the weapon hit the ground before lying still.

Anko hated nights like this.

She didn't think about that bastard often - but when she did, it always made her sick to her stomach. Her gut would wrench and the next thing she knew she was on the floor hurling up earlier's dumplings.

"Orochimaru."

His very name sent a shiver down her spine.

"Damn him."

Shifting, she threw her legs back onto the balcony floor and proceeded to make her way towards the room. She'd had enough of peaking into the blackest parts of her soul. Self pity was not something she'd ever grow accustomed to, and as a result she forced her thoughts and feelings into the bottomless pits of darkness.

Where she hoped they'd stay.

"Damn that man." She growled to herself, self consciously touching the undisturbed mark on her shoulder.

It didn't hurt, but mentally she could recall the pain it _had_ inflicted on her in the past.

She entered her room with nothing less than irritation, glancing around the area, her eyes scanning every crook and cranny until she was satisfied that no one was there.

After living with **him** she had developed a paranoia of being watched.

Which she had every reason to, since he _did _watch her from the bleak darkness in her room. As a child she had, rather insanely, viewed his actions as a form of protecting her like a 'guardian angel.'

But, that was not the case.

He was a sick and twisted man that watched her for his own amusement. Probably coming up with numerous different ways he could dissect her and mold her into something more pitiful than she already was.

She asked him once why he liked to watch her while she slept. Anko could recall him telling her, in the simplest of words, that he watched her so that she could never escape his watchful gaze.

She was an innocent child, who took that explanation as some form of protection.

Anko shook her head at the gullible thoughts of her childhood self and refused to think on it anymore. With a sigh her bed came into view and she grinned sheepishly as sleep waved over her.

"Alright - time for bed."

She shrugged off her coat with a hunch of her shoulders, then proceeded to remove the fishnet of a shirt from her body. It was replaced by - ironically- a shirt which covered her more than her net ever could. Removing her shorts and hucking them towards a random corner.

With a new pair of shorts she lazily hopped onto the bed and let her head fall roughly onto the soft pillow. Twisting her body, she layed on her side and let her eyes flicker shut.

It was the bitter cold that made her wake up. She could feel the goosebumps trickling across her skin, her hairs standing on end. At first she tried to ignore the cold and go back to sleep, bit its cool stubbornness made her shiver again in discomfort.

With a groan she opened her eyes and peered at her back door. Which was still open from when she'd been out on the balcony earlier that night.

Flicking her eyes to the clock, she noted the time.

**11:23 p.m.**

_I really don't want to get up. Too tired._

The wind purposely tickled against her skin causing more unneeded bumps to rise.

_Ugh! I'm never gonna get comfortable with this damn wind making me shiver all night._

Closing her eyes and pressing her face closer into the pillow she grudgingly pushed her feet over the mattress edge and proceeded to tiredly get up and walk towards the evil door.

With more force than necessary, her hands fell upon the defenseless wood and gave it a rough slam. Expressing her irritation at having been forced to get up and close it.

With a shaky sigh she fell back on her bed and still refused to use the blankets at the edge near her feet. Her thoughts lingered on the comfortable body warmers.

Blankets.

Shouldn't she have wrapped herself up in them rather than taking any unnecessary energy to go close a stupid door? Letting out another groan she dismissed it and decided to leave it alone.

It didn't matter. The cold air was no longer being a nuisance.

She was starting to fall asleep, until that old feeling began ebbing at the back of her mind.

Perhaps it was just paranoia, or maybe it was the fact that she was a ninja and now had better instincts, but something suddenly felt - _off_.

She distinctly remembered closing the door.

Snapping her eyes open, she suddenly sat up, glaring around her room again for any sort of signs that would indicate an intruder. There wasn't but she still felt uneasy about the darkness in her house.

_I __**did **__close that door… didn't I?_

With one last paranoid glance - her lips slightly twitching in discomfort - she then rested back on her side and glared at the clock in front of her. She stayed like that for a good fifteen minutes before the sand man gently brought her back into a comforting slumber.

**2:49 a.m.**

Anko's body shivered her awake - again.

But this time, the familiarity of the cause of it was so strong she almost felt her chest constrict with bewildered fear. At first, she tried to ignore it, secretly wanting to think that there was absolutely nothing there.

After all, who would possibly come into _her_ room?

She didn't have a lover - damn sure didn't have a secret admirer, and when anything happens in the village it would be someone who knew her well enough to come barging through the front door of her apartment. Being non too quiet.

This however, felt like creeping death.

As if the Angel of Death had decided to take her that very night, and there was nothing she could do about it as her mind began a series of 'What if's', it proceeded to make the woman uneasy. The feeling of helplessness almost drowned her.

Snapping her head to peer over her shoulder, her body relaxed as she was again greeted with darkness.

Anko shook her head, wondering what the hell had gotten in to her. Placing herself back into her bed for the third time that night she noted the unexplainable feeling that continued to creep over her instincts.

In simple terms, she felt like she was being watched.

No, not just watched.

Practically _molested_ with not a hint of mercy.

She shivered.

_I don't like this feeling._

Another cool feeling of unease washed over her.

_I can't sleep like this. _

Almost as if in response to her silent thoughts she suddenly heard a soft scraping noise against her tiled floor. Anko whipped around to peer into the bleak shadows - nothing.

_What. The. Fuck?_

With an irritated growl at her own fears, which were probably off based, she concluded that she was just being a scaredy cat and needed to stop imagining things.

Slamming her head more than necessary - this time- she forced her eyes tightly together and tried to make herself fall asleep.

The scraping noise became a thud.

The edge of her bed gave way with a small dip of unevenness.

There was no mistaking _that_. Bolting upright she snapped her head towards the direction of the sound and very nearly had a trauma attack.

_Oh dear god._

Her fingers twitched.

_This can't be real._

A freezing cold rattled her body into a state of shock and paralysis. Even if she'd wanted to - she was frozen in place by someone unexpected.

Someone who she - ironically - had been thinking about just earlier that night.

"Anko." A deep voice cracked through silent room like a whip.

Sitting lazy on a chair, his sandaled feet were propped up on the end of her bed. His arms were crossed over his powerful chest, his legs crossed over one another.

When her eyes met his, there was a twinkle of mischief in them. His lips quirked up into an amused smirk, with almost a hint of childishness he began moving his feet back and forth - purposely touching his sandal against her ankle.

With as fast of reflexes as she could have in her state, she retracted her legs close to her body and coiled into a defense position.

Reaching under the pillow she'd been sleeping on, she pulled out a kunai and held it out in front of her as if to shield herself from his very presence.

All the while his smirk and amusement only grew.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Her voice didn't sound too shaky, though judging by the sudden twitch of his lip it was safe to think otherwise.

She was more shocked than she was afraid. But her thoughts did nothing to correlate with her body. For it seemed to be moving on pure instinct alone - her mind was in a whole different dimension at that point.

There was no answer, merely a simple change in his position.

He propped one knee up and put one of his arms lazily over it. At the same time his head cocked to the side, his lips twisting teasingly.

"What - not happy to see me?" He feigned hurt and placed his free hand mockingly over his heart. "You wound me."

His lips formed a fake frown, but his eyes brightened with twisted mirth. Anko's response to his presence was as he had expected it to be.

It took her all of a couple of minutes before she gathered her bearings - her eyes narrowed with a brightly lit passion of confusion and hatred.

Anko never did take getting caught off guard too lightly. And luckily - completely unlike most women - she was used to being in sudden death predicaments.

Because of this, it was easier for her to get over his sudden appearance. Now that he'd gotten her to get over her fear, it was just a matter of getting through her anger.

"You goddamn freak. I'm going to ask you again, and this time you're going to answer me!"

By this time Anko was now standing on her bed, staring down at him with her kunai clutched tightly in her hand. Her fear was evident - though to her credit she did try to mask it.

He didn't even acknowledge her attempt at bravado. "Sit down Anko." And instead responded with a command.

His past toy - being the disobedient and spiteful woman that she was - shot him a 'you're-a-fucking-idiot-if-you-think-I'm-going-to-listen-to-you' look.

Orochimaru merely smiled at her defiance.

"How the hell did you get into Konoha?" Her lips formed back into an inhuman snarl, "If you're after the hokage again-"

"An attack against Tsunade is not in my interest as of now. Though rest assured I'll be back to finish what I couldn't with Sarutobi." Orochimaru then shot her a bored stare, "Entering Konoha is child's play."

The snake woman stared at her old teacher with a narrowed expression, pinning him with a questioning glare. Just what was he up to then?

He caught her question and returned to his usual expression. Amusement - and a grin.

"Why are you here then?" Her voice was dripping with the venom he had personally placed in her heart.

The man of her agony twisted his lips into a playful smile. "Why indeed."

Playing with her!

Those damn eyes, how they plagued her soul!

Gritting her teeth at his mockingly teasing tone and expression, her past came to claw its way up to the front of her mind. Blinding her common sense and ability to think rationally.

Without another word she shot forward with her kunai ready to slit that throat of his. She felt her body hit against his, but his hand came up almost in a lazy slow-motion to grasp her wrist from sticking the sharp object into him.

Falling atop of the snake-like male, she stiffened as his other arm coiled around her waist - preventing her from flipping completely over him. Unfortunately her free arm was also forced to her side by the same coiling body part.

Her eyes widened in bewilderment.

His became half lidded with obvious amusement.

"Such attacks wont work on me." Orochimaru's lips twitched. "Your temper has always made you rash."

Anko, snarling at him, slammed her head roughly against his, emitting a groan and the release of her body. "Get your fuckin' hands off me!"

She was halfway across her bedroom, completely hidden in the folds of the darkness. He was still on the ground - basked in the light through her window- and now staring up at the ceiling. His lips stretched into a full blown grin, that long tongue of his gliding over perfectly formed lips.

Very playfully, he turned his head and let his eyes pin her to the spot. Glowing yellow slits traveled up her form - starting from her feet, rising until they fell on her eyes.

Ankos eyes burned a roaring flame.

"Work?" A dark eyebrow rose in interest, "You were released only because I deemed it appropriate to."

With a wicked smile his chuckle vibrated and echoed off the pitch black walls. Finding its target with ease, Anko shivered as the cruel voice invaded her security.

"Like hell." She spat in disbelief.

Taking that as a challenge to his words, Orochimaru gracefully got to his feet and licked his lips again - able to see her quite clearly even though she was basked in utter darkness.

"Is that a challenge?" His tone was light, but still contained that pleased hum of approval. "You've always been so contentious."

Anko didn't even bat an eye as she answered, "You bet your ass it is." She took a step forward, her kunai ready. " I don't know why you're here or what you're up to but trust me - I'm gonna beat it out of you." By the end of her sentence it had become nothing more than an animalistic growl.

Orochimaru 'tskd' at her words and instead settled with a mocking shake of his head.

"To think you'd try to lay harm to me-" His eyes found hers in the darkness, his irises turning predatory, "-such _audacity_."

Anko felt a cold chill rake its claws up her spine as his words became a low demonic purr.

It was when he suddenly took on the form of a predator that her wit began picking up speed. She would never admit that his earlier statement was right, that she was too rash, if she'd been smart she wouldn't have provoked him as she did.

Still, Orochimaru was a man who quickly fell through the holes of different emotions, perhaps there was a way to stop him from this - more than threatening- turn in his personality.

An amused snake was better than a snake on the hunt.

"Why did you come back to Konoha?"

To her surprise Orochimaru took a step forward with his long tongue extending to an inhaman length, his words came out as clear as day, "I came for something special."

He could see her in the dark, fuckin great.

Anko scoffed, "I doubt that." Her eyes narrowed in furious suspicion, "If it was something special you wouldn't be wasting time on me."

As if their current situation was suddenly the most amusing one he'd ever been in, his lips erupted into a cheshire cat grin. Orochimaru's long snake-like fangs glinted at her with predatory dominance. He let forth a scratchy laugh, eyes narrowing with a voracious appetite.

"Now why would you think you are merely a waste of time?" He practically slithered in her direction, body as smooth and graceful as the animal he based himself around.

Anko felt a twinge in her stomach, a burning flame of desire. She controlled the hope rising in her emotions, she didn't want to believe that he viewed her anything more than he'd always had.

Worthless.

Keeping that as motivation she watched his movements and suddenly threw the kunai at him - but darted towards the kitchen to get her knives from her drawer.

She wasn't a damn fool. She could _never _pull off a jutsu and actually hit him. Especially when he was at full strength and completely rested.

He was a sannin after all. And to rub salt in the wounds - he was Orochimaru. That was enough of a reason to let her know that in jutsu's she was out of her league.

But stabbing him?

Quite possible.

She barely made it into the middle of the kitchen, however.

Just like the deadly and venomous creature that he was, she received not a hint of warning as his body striked with perceptive swiftness.

Anko Mitarashi realized all too late that - she - was Orochimaru's prey.

Despite her best efforts, a startled shriek escaped her lips, and her body went rigid as one hand clasped around her mouth while the other created hand signs before pressing against her stomach. She was pushed roughly onto her kitchen table.

She felt her body go numb as his paralysis jutsu took effect.

Lying helplessly before him on the wooden table, her legs dangled off the side - he made himself comfortable in-between them and lounged over her. Staring down at those frightened eyes with his amused ones.

He placed one finger against her quivering lips and grinned devilishly.

Anko's eyes widened.

_Hands? _

Clearly seeing the look on her face and knowing exactly what she was thinking - his facial features turned positively wicked.

He interrupted her thoughts by leaning forward to place his warm set of lips against her ear. Hot breath fanned over her body, causing an unwanted shiver to pass through her.

"My hands are of none of your concern."

Anko's lips would have been shaking if they were allowed to.

_Oh. My. God._

"Now that I've got your complete attention-" He purposely let his tongue slide out and lick the edge of her ear, "There's something I want from you."

Anko looked at him incredulously.

Her? He wanted something from _her_?

"I'm leaving soon, and you will be accompanying me."

Anko looked positively furious.

This man - **This man**.

No one had ever been able to drag up her most hatefully wicked temper other than him. His arrogance and blatant show of I-get-what-I-want personality was something she could never handle in any given situation.

He basked in that apathetic, arrogant air that set her temper in a rage.

The bastard just **assumed **that she was going to comply with him - just like that? He was so damn conceited that he was under the impression that if he'd snap his finger she'd bark for him?

The pompous windbag.

Her eyes clearly sparked what he knew - all too well - to be her feminist impudence. The incredulous look she shot him was fueled by nothing less than that of an inferno.

She'll listen to him when hell freezes over.

Orochimaru's eyes met hers in full challenge - never a man to shrink back from anything. Especially if that challenge was proposed by a rough and nearly untamable vixen as her.

Orochimaru's tongue 'tskd' in lighthearted mockery, "Always so willing to defy."

In truth she couldn't understand his meaning, when she was younger she'd practically bent over backwards for him. Perhaps he was referring to her 'after you dumped me off' self.

Unable to speak, she instead settled on narrowing her gaze on him.

"You're coming with me." His matter of fact tone brought a snarl from her lips - the only thing she'd managed to get out.

He feigned pity with a mockingly fake frown and traced his finger along her jaw - she felt the tingling release of the jutsu on her face.

She could talk - Good.

"Son of a bitch."

His eyes lit up in devilish amusement, her words expectant. "No need to bring her into this. She's got nothing to do with your current predicament."

Anko gritted her teeth at his sarcasm. He was always mocking her!

"Get the fuck **off **me!"

Orochimaru cocked his head to the side, regarding her as if she were some sort of strange specimen that needed to be examined.

Almost like a mad scientist - Orochimaru viewed Anko as a troublingly fascinating creature - one which he couldn't wait to experiment with. She was lucky though - for this experiment wouldn't end with her being ruthlessly disfigured or - as others would view it, but surely not himself - grotesque.

All of his creations were beautiful in his eyes. Even the horribly disfigured ones. They served great purpose in expanding his knowledge - the least he could do was give them some form of dignity.

"Perhaps choosing _you _for this task would be a bit more problematic than necessary- " He suddenly saw the fire in her eyes ignite with more ferocity, his golden irises suddenly matched her own. "… but the amusement you'll give me will surely be worth it."

With that he leaned down and placed his lips roughly against hers, chuckling under his breath as she - clearly not swayed by his rather pathetic attempt at being cavalier - snapped her head to the side to avoid his kiss.

While it did prove amusing, nothing compared to the look on her face when his hand grasped her jaw firmly and held it in place for his next assault. This time - she could not move away.

Her heart picked up, the unwanted blush now creeping onto her cheeks.

It was extremely brief, almost as if he didn't want to spoil a real kiss on her at that moment, but the tongue that brushed over her bottom lip promised something better in the future. She twisted her nose in disgust, but he caught the different shade of pink on her face and let his lips curve up into his typical mocking smile.

Animalistic eyes blazed with a stare that left her more breathless than his kiss.

"Are you ready to give in?" She didn't get the chance to answer, he already knew. "No?-" His head titled to the side, "-that's fine. I'll have plenty of time to break and mold you as I see fit."

Anko's face stiffened - her body would have too if it could move.

"W-what?" Her eyes widened, lips quirked into an 'o' of incredulity.

His response was - like hers always were - typical.

Orohimarus lips were quirked into a smirk of amusement, his long tongue gliding gingerly over them. He closed his eyes murmuring a small "Mmm" of approval.

Her face heated up as he shot her a lustful gaze through hooded eyelids. Indication that his 'mmm' was in response to the taste of her on his lips.

"Don't worry little Anko-" His head cocked in the other direction, voice dropping into a predatory purr, "-I'll take good care of you."

She resisted the urge to shake beneath his grasp. He seemed to sense that she was afraid, because that predatory voice suddenly matched a lethal smile. Eyes glistening with something akin to childish excitement.

"M-me?"

His lips grew wider.

"Yes… **You**."

Anko bristled in horror.

"No."

Dark eyebrows rose.

"I'll take you back with me."

She shook her head.

"No."

His eyes darkened a fraction.

"You'll live with me."

Her hands began to shake.

"N-no.."

Long tongue slides over perfectly formed lips.

"I'll force you into my bed-"

Her eyes widened, fear evident.

"N-NO!" Her voice gave way in a shriek.

Orochimaru smiled wickedly.

"-And you will bare my child."

Whether it was from fear of him or his words - Anko finally found the ability to break free of his jutsu, her eyes reflecting acute horror.

"**NO!**"

Thrashing wildly against him her fist connected with his face sending him hurtling towards the kitchen wall. With only the moonlight through her window to guide her she stumbled but made her way to the door - she regretted having closed the damn thing now.

She made a few more steps before a wave of nausea and unbearable pain racked her left shoulder. She fell abruptly to her knees, clutching it and gritting her teeth in agony. His curse mark bled through her skin, mocking her with its dark and intense power.

The curse hurt - but this pain was almost unbearable. This was not the pain she had grown accustomed to. With a spasm she fell forward and let her head slam against the floor while her body began a series of shakes.

"As much as I'd like to play 'snake and mouse,' I still need to explain a few more things for your future residence."

Arrogant.

So fucking arrogant.

Orochimaru calmly walked towards her disheveled form, stopping a mere two feet away from her head. When she shakily turned to peer up at him she wasn't surprised to see him look as calm and perfectly neat as he first was.

He regarded her with a mocking wink- grinning as she hissed under her breath at him.

"I'm not g-going to h-have an abom-mination like y-you." Was her groaned reply. She could barely breathe - he was emanating so much power.

His eyes narrowed, but his lips increased in length.

"You don't have a choice."

She bore her teeth to him, almost as if she was a real snake, "You'll never have me." The grudgingly spoken words came out in a venomous hiss.

Again she was met with a demonically domineering gaze, his fangs bared just to show her who truly held the power. His fangs were real - and they were hella big. Despite her efforts to try and act unaffected she couldn't help it as she wined and slinked back.

"My dear-" He cooed devilishly, "-you were mine the moment I took you in."

"I wasn't yours then, and I'll never be now." The words practically threw themselves out of her mouth.

He dismissed her remark with a flick of his wrist and bent down lightly -legs still straight- to intimidate her with his presence. He smirked at her sudden flinch at his proximity.

"If that isn't enough to satisfy your inability to acknowledge my claim, shall I mention how I've proven it _physically_?"

His voice deepened in a seductive purr as he shot a hand out to lightly touch her aching shoulder, "So that the whole world would know you were mine when I bit that pretty little neck of yours?"

Orochimaru's tongue slid out only to lick seductively over his fangs, eyeing her with playful intensity as he remembered the way she writhed beneath him in pain.

Anko gritted her teeth and flinched when his warm hands tightened on her shoulder - refusing to let her move. "It would seem that everybody in the world knows you belong to me except for _you_."

His voice hinted at nothing less than amusement.

"Nobody thinks I belong to you."

A dark eyebrow rose in interest. "I can assure you that they do. They deny it out of consideration of your feelings."

Anko refused to believe it. They all knew that she had broken ties with him long ago and that there was nothing about her that related to that demonic being in front of her.

She huffed angrily. "**No **they don't. Sarutobi even told me so."

She saw the amusement in his eyes dim to that of silent irritation, his eyebrows knitted together forming a glare. "Of course they do, don't assume otherwise." His lips quirked back into a half snarl, " And you actually listened to that old fool?"

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve?" Anko's lips twitched up into a satisfied smirk.

Orochimaru cocked his head to the side, catching on immediately that she had read his reaction to her words. But he was a calculative man, and he was a highly perceptive one at that.

He knew her reactions to everything. Knew what made her tick, had the ability to make her tock. Now that he thought about it, he also had the persona to make her coo-coo pop out of her coo-coo clock.

So he responded with something he _knew _would throw her over the edge.

Bending forward and putting his face against hers, he grasped her jaw with smooth yet rough fingers and forced her in place as he let his breath fan over her lips. Staring into her eyes he replied in a low seductive growl.

"Not yet, but I'm sure after an hour of riding me you'll have achieved you goal."

And he watched.

Anko's eyes widened in a cross between innocent bewilderment and horror-filled embarrassment. She tried to yank her face out of his grip.

The movement however was jerky, her upper body sway backwards until Orochimaru retained his grasp for several seconds ensuing his dominance in the fact that the only reason she was released was because he deemed it appropriate to release her.

With that he removed his fingers from her form, and stood, towering over her smaller frame with a male arrogance flittering the air supply.

Anko made a choking sound of disgust. She leaned back from him - her arms the only thing propping her up after he rudely let her go again.

It was then that she realized his sudden cold demeanor. And after years of experiencing it, she was still so attuned to it that she recognized immediately that it was indicating his departure.

Sure enough, he made his way lightly towards her door, which she now realized she had in fact closed. It made her blood boil to see him open it so casually, almost as if he owned the damn place.

"Remember what I told you."

Anko made no attempt to reply, his body language had suddenly become extremely serious. She would never admit aloud that she was afraid of him, but that didn't mean she was going to provoke him to prove otherwise.

"You have all of tomorrow."

He nearly made it out the door when - this time - he did turn and peer at her. Eyes lit with obvious amusement his long tongue twisted over his mouth.

"Telling Tsunade of my visit would surely bring about unnecessary worries and problems." He took a moment to let his words settle in her brain before flashing her a fanged smile, "Feel free to enlighten them."

His dark throaty chuckle vibrated through her room long after his departure. Anko curled up on the floor, trying to hide from the deep voice that continued to plague her mind and dreams.

It was going to be a long ass night.

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<strong>

**Orochimaru's final thought: **

_**That **__is to be the mother of my child?_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this! **


End file.
